The present invention relates generally to coupling assemblies, and more particularly to coupling adapters and coupling assemblies including a coupling adapter.
Coupling assemblies comprised of male and female members are known in the art. Conventional adapters for coupling assemblies, such as hydraulic steel adapters, typically include a threaded portion that is configured to engage an appropriately threaded port of a mating female member. The adapter and mating female member together form a female coupling assembly for engaging a corresponding male coupling member that is suitable for both low-pressure and high-pressure coupling applications. Such threaded adapters and female ports generally require the use of more complex or involved machining techniques, which can be costly and/or inefficient to manufacture.
The present invention provides an adapter for a coupling assembly that may be xe2x80x9cpress fitxe2x80x9d or otherwise conventionally retained within a non-threaded port of a female member.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, a preassembled, high-pressure coupling interface adapter is provided that includes a generally cylindrically-shaped metal body having a central longitudinal channel and an inner and outer surface. The body further includes an external segment having an external end and an internal segment having an internal end, the internal segment configured for receipt within a non-threaded port of the female member. The central longitudinal channel of the body extends from the external end to the internal end and the inner surface of the body is configured to engage and secure a separate male coupling member. In a preferred embodiment, the outer surface of the internal segment of the body includes a fit portion that engages an internal surface of the non-threaded port of the female member.
When securely retained within the female member, the adapter and female member comprise a female coupling assembly for engaging a corresponding male coupling member that is suitable for both low-pressure and high-pressure coupling applications. Further, depending upon the circumstances and intended environment, the adapter may be designed and configured with features for quick-connect and/or disconnect from a corresponding male coupling member.
Among other advantages, the present invention provides an adapter that may be xe2x80x9cpress fitxe2x80x9d or otherwise conventionally retained within a non-threaded port of a female member, thereby eliminating the need to machine a thread. Further, an adapter of the type taught by the present invention can provide a means to connect male coupling members to ports that have lesser material strength and/or have a more porous nature than traditional adapters. The present invention also lends itself to the retrofitting of current coupling assemblies to provide, when appropriate and desired, a quick-connect and/or releasable coupling assembly.